Ten Feet Off the Ground
by breakingsilence
Summary: Femslash. PeytonHaley. One Shot.


Haley James walked nervously up to Peyton Sawyer's front door. She sighed softly raising her hand to knock. As she did her heart seemed to leap from her chest. She bit her lip and hoped that the door would open before she lost her nerve to even be here.

As Peyton opened the door Haley couldn't help but notice her small smile that seemed to be glued to her lips. Haley loved when she smiled, only because she didn't see it very often, not a real smile anyway, possibly the one she plastered on for everyone else.

Haley hadn't really known when her feelings for Peyton started. They weren't normal feelings you get when you meet a new friend, they were somehow deeper. Like a connection that she had never felt before and probably never would again.

"Hi Hales," Peyton said interrupting her thoughts.

Haley smiled fully at her friend. "Hi."

"Come in." she said stepping back. "I'm not really sure why you knock, no one else ever does." She laughed as went over to the couch and sat down.

Haley walked in and closed the door behind her before sitting down on the couch. "Just thought I'd be polite." She shrugged.

"You okay?" Peyton laughed at her. "You seem weird."

Haley shrugged as she looked at her. "Nah, I'm fine."

_The truth is I have major feelings for you, surprise Peyton! _The brunette thought as she watched the petite blonde move a curl behind her ear.

She smiled some at how innocent it seemed especially for Peyton. She seemed to never let her guard down, but somehow when she was in her own home she seemed easy to get a long with. She wasn't predatory or anything, she just seemed easy going at almost everything.

Peyton smiled at Haley tilting her head. "Are you sure you're okay? You're quite." She said still smiling, never letting it falter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Haley declared only looking away for a moment.

"What about?" Peyton asked, clearly interested in what plagued her friend's mind.

Haley shrugged some sitting back and curling her feet under her. "Nothing important."

Peyton laughed. "Nathan?"

"No!" Haley said immediately. "Definitely not Nathan."

Peyton smirked. "Notice how you said nothing important and I said Nathan."

Haley laughed some and shook her head. "He's the last thing on my mind."

"Good."

This caught Haley's attention. Did Peyton have feelings for her too? No, Peyton Sawyer definitely didn't have feelings for Haley James, aka: Tutor Girl. Peyton was on the cheerleading squad and she had dated…guys. GUYS. Peyton liked guys, get it through your head Haley James.

"It is." Haley finally said.

Peyton smiled some. "Summer heat is getting to your brain." She said laughing at her friend. "It's okay, it gets to us all."

Haley nodded some. She knew what was getting to her, it was the girl in front of her. She knew she could either kiss her, tell her how she felt, or do nothing and never know. Haley James wasn't a coward, was she?

She leaned over pressing her lips to Peyton's lightly before pulling back and seeing Peyton's wide-eyed expression.

"Uh," she started. "Haley…"

"Forget it." Haley said forcing a smile. "I'll see you later, Peyton."

"No Haley—"

She was already gone.

….

This time, Peyton Sawyer stood at Haley James' door step. She sighed rubbing her hands down her jeans as Haley's mother came to the door and led her up to Haley's bedroom. Peyton forced a smile and said 'Thank you' easily before knocking on Haley's door.

Haley opened her bedroom door, a shock running through her body seeing the curly haired blonde at her bedroom door.

"Hi." Peyton said softly. "Can I come in?"

"Yup." Haley said quickly stepping back.

Peyton came in and made herself comfortable in the computer chair while Haley sat on the bed avoiding her eyes.

"So…at my house yesterday…"

"I know Peyton, I'm sorry it was stupid." Haley said quickly apologizing for her actions. One thing was for sure, even if Peyton didn't see her that way, she didn't want to lose her as a friend.

Peyton laughed at her and shook her head. "I was actually going to say you call that a kiss but if you're sorry…"

Haley's eyes met hers as a smile formed on her lips. "Oh?" she said as Peyton stood up.

"Oh." She said as she sat down on the bed. "You took awhile you know that?"

Haley blushed some. "I know."

"So…" Peyton said as she touched her hip. "I guess that means we have some catching up to do."

"Guess so." Haley said a smile forming on her lips.

Peyton leaned in and kissed her. Haley's mouth was so warm under hers that it made her moan on contact with hers. She moved to where she could get better access to her mouth as Haley moved forward some opening her mouth.

Peyton's tongue moved into Haley's mouth slowly touching hers with a soft touch causing Haley to moan. Her tongue moved against Peyton's in a slow motion.

Seconds became minutes as their tongues clashed together over, and over again. When they finally pulled away Haley smiled at her as she touched her bottom lip lightly.

"That was nice."

"Nice, geez I'm hurt Haley." She smirked.

Haley grinned at her. "I guess we'll just have to try again." She said clashing her mouth against the blonde's. She felt like everything was finally in it's place.


End file.
